Storage systems for garage spaces have often required that materials such as shelves and the like. In order to store large bulk items, such as but limited to paint cans, tools, bicycles, automobile parts, etc. the storage shelves cannot be free standing, and must be permanently mounted to walls, and the like to be secure. Permanent mounting installation has many problems.
To install permanently mounted shelves requires an installer generally use fasteners, such as screws, bolts, nails, and the like, to mount such shelves to studs inside of walls. In addition, floor to ceiling shelves can also include mounting the shelves and their stands to ceilings and floors, which would also require permanent mounting with similar fasteners, such as screws, bolts, nails, and the like.
In addition to the damage to surfaces that can be caused by permanent mounting with fasteners, there is also a substantial cost for materials, such as but not limited to wood, and metal and the like. Furthermore, there can a substantial cost for the time and labor required for installing permanent shelves. And furthermore, permanent installation requires the use of power tools, such as but not limited to drills, power saws, and the like, as well as basic tools, such as but not limited to pliers, screw drivers, hammers, and the like.
In addition, commercial storage facilities, college dorm rooms and many rental communities do not allow for permanent attachment resulting in damage to the ceiling or walls.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art requirements for providing stable shelves for storage that does not require permanently mounting the shelves.